Die besseren Engel unserer Natur
by Yubae
Summary: Jenna ist eine Überlebende in Atlanta und wird in der Gruppe von Rick aufgenommen. Sie lebt sich relativ schnell ein und freundet sich mit den anderen Überlebenden an. Doch wird die junge Frau vor eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung gestellt: Familie oder Liebe?


Das laute Gehupe, das sonst immer die Hauptstraße erfüllt hatte, war verstummt. Keine Geschäftsleute, die mit ihren Mobiltelefon am Ohr über die Zebrastreifen hetzten, die Lichter von Rot auf Grün hin und her wechselnd. Rufe, Abgase, Lärm von der Baustelle in der Nebengasse, der Geruch von Fastfood, der sich mit dem Abgasgestank und den Dämpfen aus der Kanalisation vermischte. Nichts von alle dem. Nur noch Stille. Und der strenge Geruch von fauligem, verwesendem Fleisch. Manchmal, wie in einem angsteinflößenden Gesang, erklangen Gurgel- und Ächz-Geräusche durch die verlassenen Straßen.

_Verlassen von den Lebenden._

Zu viel hatte sich verändert, selbst die Gebäude, die weit hinauf in den Himmel ragten, schienen sich anschließen und dem Leben entsagen zu wollen. Nur die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel und wärmte den, von der Nacht abgekühlten Boden, auf dem Kalte Füße entlang schlurften.

Die Sonne blendete mich, während ich mit hämmerndem Herzen an die Wand gepresst stand. Ich war unvorsichtig gewesen, hatte die Tür zu laut zu fallen lassen und die Aufmerksamkeit somit auf mich gezogen.

_Schlurfen, Gurgeln, Ächzen. _

Die Geräusche, die jedem lebenden Wesen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich konnte nur leise sein, den Atem anhalten und hoffen. Mein Blick flackerte nervös über die Einrichtung im Zimmer. Ich konnte ja versuchen den schmalen Hefter, der noch immer unberührt auf dem Schreibtisch stand, als Waffe zu benutzen. Mit Kraft gegen den Kopf drücken und hoffen, dass eine Heftklammer bis tief in das Hirn drang. Oder vielleicht den schwarzen Lederstuhl nehmen und wie beim Kugelstoßen werfen? Mit den Aktenordnern hätte man sicher früher die Lebenden erschlagen können, doch mein jetziger Freund würde sicher sicherlich nicht mehr daran stören. Nein, ich brauchte etwas spitzes, etwas bei dem ich nicht viel Kraft brauchte und es würde mir nicht wirklich helfen, mir die Situation amüsanter auszumalen als sie eigentlich war und als sie jemals sein würde.

Ich war in Gefahr, in einer aussichtslosen Situation, alleine in einem leeren Bürogebäude, in dem sich nur ein paar der leblosen Hüllen bewegten, nach frischem Fleisch lechzend.

Das Schlurfen hielt inne.

_Stille. _

Mein Herz schlug noch lauter als zuvor. Wie ein Presslufthammer schien es sich durch meine Rippen hämmern zu wollen. Ob der Tote, der vor meiner Tür stand und ziemlich sicher keinen Herzschlag mehr besaß, meinen wie mit einem Sonar erfassen konnte? Wie konnte man jemandem eigentlich erklären, dass es sich um eine Leiche handelte, dessen volle biologische Funktionen ausgefallen waren und die dennoch riechen, hören und sehen konnten? Womöglich auch noch bis zu einem Punkt denken. Nein, so etwas konnte man nicht erklären, deswegen waren Zombiefilme ja auch verpönt gewesen. Eine Fiktionale Geschichte, nicht etwas, was wirklich passieren konnte.

Doch es war passiert und ich würde mein Gesamtes Geld spenden, würde ich nun aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Nicht dass ich viel Geld gehabt hätte, aber der Gedanke zählt immerhin.

Wie war es so weit überhaupt gekommen, versuchte ich mich zurück zu erinnern. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich die einzige Überlebende in dieser Gott verlassenen Stadt war?

Ganz einfach, ich hatte mich versteckt, war gerannt, geschlichen, aber immer so gut wie möglich unsichtbar für die wandelnden Toten gewesen. Es durfte einfach nicht zu einem Kampf kommen. Ich hatte weder Waffen, noch wusste ich mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich konnte nicht so heftig zuschlagen, dass ich jemand den Schädel zertrümmerte. Das benötigte Kraft und die hatte ich nicht.

Seit diesem Ausbruch war ich sowieso abgemagert. Nahrung war knapp, genauso wie Getränke. Deswegen war ich in diesem Gebäude. Ich war auf der Suche nach Trinken und Essen. Vor allen Dingen fehlte es mir an Wasser. Aus dem Grund hatte ich mich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewaschen. Aber es störte ja niemanden mehr, dass ich stank und dreckig war. Es war niemand da, der mir sagen konnte wie Scheiße ich aussah oder dass ich nach einer Güllgrube stank. Und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das tat.

Wie viele Monate waren vergangen? Etwa sechs? Ein halbes Jahr musste alles her sein. Ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Mein Leben bestand aus Flucht. Ich fühlte mich ähnlich wie eine Nomadin, nur mit viel mehr Angst und Panik. Angst angeknabbert zu werden, zerfetzt, gefressen, bei lebendigem Leib.

Würden mich die Toten nur verjagen, weil ich stank, dass ich einen Untoten wecken konnte, damit hätte ich leben können. Aber dem war nicht so. Ich war auf der Flucht und konnte nicht auf der Straße stehen und rufen ob noch jemand außer mir am Leben war. Auch wenn ich bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, war da noch ein kleiner Funken ganz hinten in meinem Kopf, der manchmal kurz aufblitzte.

Jetzt war dieser Funke aber erloschen. Ich hatte nur Angst und war verzweifelt. Wenn es die Tür aufbekam wäre ich sicher tot. Wie ein Rudel Wölfe würde es nach Verstärkung rufen, verkünden, dass wieder frisches Fleisch auf dem Programm stand.

Ich war müde. Mein Körper war so ausgemergelt, eigentlich durften diese Zombies mich doch gar nicht als gute Beute anerkennen. Was konnte es an mir noch zu fressen geben? Sehnen? Haut? Ein paar schwächliche Muskeln. Konnte man mir überhaupt noch ansehen, dass ich ein Mensch war?

Solche Fragen stellte ich mir in diesem absurden Moment. Aber worüber hätte ich lieber nachdenken sollen? Wie weh es wohl tat, wenn die stumpfen, fauligen Zähne sich in das Fleisch bohrten und Stücke herausrissen? Und wie es wohl sein würde wieder aufzuerstehen, mit einem fehlenden Körperteil oder riesigen Wunden. Darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken, der Gedanke machte mir Angst.

Ein kurzes Pochen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die wandelnde Leiche gegen die Tür fallen lassen. Einfach mal so, nur um zu testen ob sie ohne Probleme aufging, oder sie versuchte meinen Geruch besser wahrzunehmen und presste den Kopf gegen das Holz. Aber konnte sie das überhaupt noch? Musste ich nicht schon so unfassbar grausam stinken, dass es gar nicht mehr möglich war zu riechen ob ich lebte oder nicht? Vielleicht konnten sie das Blut durch meinen Körper pumpen hören, so wie man es sich immer bei Vampiren erzählte. Was auch immer das Wesen vor meiner Tür machte, es schlug noch ein weiteres Mal dagegen, nur etwas heftiger. Was zog es nur so sehr an? Ich biss mir panisch auf die Unterlippe und schmeckte mein eigenes Blut, wie Metall. Noch einmal schlug es an die Tür, ein Gurgeln war zu hören und ich presste mich noch stärker gegen die Wand, rutschte langsam immer weiter zurück, bis ich in der Ecke stand, so weit wie möglich von der Tür entfernt. Nochmal zuckte ich schrecklich zusammen, das Schlagen und Ächzen wurde immer lauter. Ich spähte aus dem Fenster hinter mir. Fünfter Stock, kein Balkon, keine Balustrade, keine Rettungsleiter, kein Sims, nichts auf dem ich hätte flüchten können.

Die Türklinke sprang auf einmal auf und ab, mit viel Wucht fiel die Tür auf und krachte lautstark gegen die Wand. Mein Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen und ich starrte den verwesten Körper mit riesigen Augen an. Panik ergriff mich, doch meine Körperteile wollten nicht auf mich hören, als wären sie bereits abgestorben.

Das Wesen konnte sich nicht wirklich schnell bewegen, das linke Fußgelenk schlurfte über den Boden, ein Knochen ragte etwas heraus. Vielleicht gebrochen bei der Flucht, dachte ich und starrte in das Gesicht, die Augen schienen riesig, die graue Pupille war genau auf mich gerichtet. Die Haare waren wüst, ein Teil fehlte bereits auf dem Kopf und ich war mir sicher ich konnte ein Teil des Schädelknochens sehen. Ein drohendes Gurgeln drang aus der Kehle der Leiche, vielleicht war es auch ein euphorisches Gurgeln, weil es ein wehrloses Opfer gefunden hat, nur für sich alleine.

Ich schluckte, biss abermals in meine Wunde in der Lippe, doch der Schmerz drang einfach nicht bis in mein Gehirn hinauf. Das einzige was ich sah war die Leiche, die immer näher auf mich zukam und ihre Zähne knirschen ließ, als wolle sie die grauen abgebrochenen Stellen noch mehr schärfen.

Das Blut pochte in meinen Schläfen und in meinen Ohren klingelte es. Verzweifelt griff ich nach dem nächst bestem Gegenstand, der in meiner Nähe stand.

„Komm nicht näher.", rief ich mit krächzender Stimme und starrte auf das alte Lineal. Ein dünnes altes Plastikreal, die perfekte Waffe um einen Schädel zu durchbrechen. Vielleicht konnte ich fliehen, drang es langsam zu mir durch. Wenn der Zombie, der fast so aussah, als hätte er in diesem Gebäude früher gearbeitet, um den Schreibtisch herum ging um mich zu bekommen, konnte ich vielleicht fliehen. Zumindest wenn ich mir sicher sein durfte, dass er nicht mehr so schnell auf den Beinen war wie ich. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust als ich meinen Arm sinken ließ und langsam um den Tisch herum ging. Die verweste Leiche folgte mir langsam, die Lippen zuckten unaufhörlich, ich hörte fast wie sich der Speichel in ihren Mund sammelte.

Gurgeln, Ächzen und schließlich ein Schrei der mir fast das Blut gefrieren ließ. Ich hechtete an dem Schreibtisch vorbei und wollte mit einem langen Schritt aus der Tür sprinten, als ich abrupt stehen blieb. Ein weiterer Zombie war aufgetaucht, ein Teil der Wange fehlte und ich starrte in ein dunkles Loch. Hinter mir hörte ich das Schlurfen, sie kam näher. Ich floh hinüber zur anderen Wand.

Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen aus dem Fenster zu springen? Vielleicht war es besser sich in den Abgrund zu stürzen und so zu sterben.

Mit schnellen Schritten rannte ich zu dem Fenster hinüber und versuchte es zu öffnen. Das Zimmer war zu klein, dachte ich, als ich verzweifelt an dem Griff riss. Viel zu klein, gleich würden sie mich haben. Ich drückte gegen das Glas, hämmerte verzweifelt dagegen.

Schließlich spürte ich die kalte Hand, die an meinen Haaren riss. Mich mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraft zurückriss, so dass ich ins Taumeln geriet.

Ich schrie schrill, als ich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufschlug. Der Schmerz raubte mir alle Sinne. Es wurde Schwarz vor meinen Augen.


End file.
